Thank You
by LiveLifeAudaciously
Summary: Does love always end up in heartbreak? No, not always. But when it does, what can you do?


**Thanks for taking the time to reading this short FanFic! XD It's about Amu and Kukai ;D Hope you like! ^^**

It all started with a crush. A small innocent crush, nothing more. He was a close friend. One that I would hate to lose.

I don't know when we started to have feelings for each other.

I don't know why I would slightly blush when he smiled at me.

I don't know why I followed him when he asked, "Can we talk in private?"

I don't know why I said "Yes!" when he asked me that one question I'd waited to hear for so long now.

I don't know why I didn't see what the future had in store for us.

He was just so sweet.

And I was just so naive.

I thought he might be the one.

I thought I could never love someone as much as I loved him.

And that was true.

That day, we exchanged phone numbers.

And I waited for his call later that night.

Then my phone rang with "Kukai x33" on the screen.

I could've chose to ignore it.

I could've chose to stop it right then and there.

But did I choose any of those options? No, I didn't.

We talked and talked for two whole hours.

It was so fun. Was going out with someone always like this?

And it was like that. In the beginning.

The next day at school, he hugged me.

With arms so strong, I was amazed I didn't break.

But at the same time, they were so warm and gentle.

I wanted that moment to last forever.

But life never goes the way you want it to.

On the day of my birthday, he surprised me with two amusement park tickets.

We went that following Sunday.

He won me a cute little brown teddy bear with a green ribbon wrapped around it's neck.

Then we went on the Ferris Wheel.

When I found out that I was scared of heights, he held me tight and whispered, "It'll be ok."

Then he leaned in and.. I had.. my first kiss.

Was it as great as the movies made it out to be? Yes, it was.

The rumor had spread around school about me and him.

The one rumor that was actually true.

Weeks past and we continued to stay together.

He said "I Love You" so many times to me.

And I did the same.

I really meant it.

I just didn't think he wouldn't feel the same.. later on.

The day it happened, I had just woken up and the storm from the previous night had finally gone away and the flowers seemed to bloom.

The birds were chirping, the skies were a baby blue. Everything was right with the world. Well almost everything.

I texted him. "Hey =D"

He texted back. "Hey"

No ^^ or ;D

"What's up? =3"

"Nothing much. U?"

"Nothing much for me either. I'm just happy for some reason XD"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Listen, Amu."

"I'm listening ^^"

"I've really liked spending time with you but I don't think we should be together anymore."

I think my heart just stopped.

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh, I'm ok ^^"

And that was that.

I didn't cry when I went to my room after lunch that day.

Maybe it was from the shock.

I saw him the next day at school. He said, "Hey Hinamori." and smiled the smile I used to love seeing. But now only stabbed a steak into my already wounded heart.

I smiled slightly and said "Hi" back.

And then he walked away with his soccer friends and Rima and Yaya appeared by my side.

"What's wrong, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing," I said, holding back my tears.

Did our relationship mean nothing to you?

Was I just a toy that you would throw away once you got bored with me?

_"It'll be ok, Amu."_

I believed everything would be when you said that with your gleaming emerald eyes.

_"I love you, Amu-chan."_

I wanted to press "Rewind" and hear that over and over again because now I know, those words will never be spoken again.

That night when I came home, I went straight up to my room.

I stuffed my face into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

A girl can cry, can't she?

When she's hurting inside?

When the boy she thought would always be by her side decided that he didn't need her anymore?

When her heart had been pierced by these small words: ..I don't think we should be together anymore?

I could say I hate you, Kukai.

I could say I love you, Kukai.

I could say I don't give a damn, Kukai.

But the words I choose will only be these two:

Thank you.

Thank you for showing me what love is.

Because now, I don't think I can ever experience that love again.

Because now, the only boy who holds my heart is the one who will never hold me again.

**Did you like it? ;3 Hope you did ^^ It's easy to write when you've had similiar experiences =D Although, my situation wasn't quite like this. But the important events were the same XD Review? ;D**


End file.
